Memories Of Him
by Wicked Falcon
Summary: A young woman waits in the winds for her warrior lover to return to her...if he does! This is the first in the series. It is only an introduction. You have been warned, read at own risk. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Aliens or Predator. I am not making any money from this. It is purely for my enjoyment. Could contain scenes of queasiness but I do not think so. Watch the spelling, we do things a bit different down here. Might also contain some aussie slang.

You have been warned. rated M for now. Possibly could change.

Please read and review!

*******************************************************************************************************

**Memories Of Him.**

The day dusted just as brightly as ever, everything in its place. Tina moved the boxes around. Groaning at this particular heavy box she grabbed. George, her father, bounded over to help her. Reaching forward, she waved him away. _I can do it_, she keep repeating to herself. She knew she should not be moving anything quite so heavy but she felt fine when she started. She preferred using the moving van to the car now. Six months laid up in hospital, another six with the physiotherapy. People organising her life. Oh, she knew that it was for her benefit, it just did not sit too well on her shoulders. She needed to get back to her beloved mountains. _Stupid things!_ she cried out in her head. She could feel her left knee giving out. She was still in mourning. She just would never tell her parent that. She silent cursed the pain coursing through her body. The secret held deeply in her heart. A summer of adventure and romance, that ended so tragically. A love lost, in a way. She was still at the tender age of 24. But she felt she had lived a lift time. Musing in her thoughts, she did not notice her brother entering the room. Sneaking up to her.

"BOO!" he screeched into her ears. Making her jump at the tonal pitch of his voice.

"Ricky." Slapping his arm in the sisterly fashion. "What are you doing here?" Looking him over in his uniform. She was glad to see him so healthy. At least it was better then what she felt. His expression of happiness, brought sunlight to her heart. She searched eagerly for the other one to come into the room.

"Came to see my favourite sister." The crinkles at the corner of his eyes became more pronounced with the smile that match his lips.

"Your only sister!" She poke him in the ribs. "Been to see mum yet?" She asked softly. Remembering the beautiful woman that gave birth to her. A sad smile touched her lips. A frown creased her forehead.

"Nah. Haven't made it that far yet. Just flew in today!" Rick looked down at his spotless shoes.

"What is all this sad talk about, hmm?" George questioned his grown children.

"Just was thinking of mum!" They exclaimed at once.

"And a beautiful woman, she was." Everyone sinking deeper into their memories of a laughing woman. Giving his head a shake to dispel the fond memories of his late wife, reaching forward to give Rick a welcoming hug.

"Ah, Dad. Getting too old for that now!" Rick grinned wider at his father.

"Oh, yes. What would she say?" thinking back into his mind, "You're still my baby boy!" A small smile on his face. Tina loved her family dearly. The closeness that she had with her brother and father, she would not trade for the whole world. She cringed at the thought that they might had lost her. Sadness descended on her. It was almost time to go back.

"What about you, miss?" George raised his right eyebrow at his daughter. "You too old for cuddles from this old man?"

"No, dad." Leaning over to receive the embrace from her father. Realising that they were all he had left. She looked at her father for the first time. He was not the young energetic man he was when she was growing up. "Love you, dad" She whispered into his ear. Since the accident and consequences after it. She made sure her family knew what was in her heart. All but one thing, that is.

_**Flashback:**_

The lights blared down onto her. All she could see was the white ceiling. The whole room was white. _Blinding white. Where am I? _repeated it self over in her head. She could feel the tubes going down her throat. She tried to speak, tell them to stop. Her panic filled eyes flicked around the room. her body convulsing as her heart rate dropped down. She was dying, that much she knew. _Why can't they leave me alone? _She felt her breathing slow down. She heard the soft thumping of her heart, slowly working. She could feel the searing pain on her right leg. she wanted to wrap her hands around her stomach. The wires running from her body looked alien to her eyes. It was almost like an out of body experience. Her throat so dry. She was scared. _What's happening to me? _More questions that could not be answered. She waited, nothing happening. Her self sense disappearing as she lost conscientiousness. Slowly drifting in the nothingness, snatching pieces of conversation that was around her.

"Need more blood. She's losing it too fast."

"What about the baby, Doctor Smith?"

"Can we save the baby life as well?"

"I need that op room now!"

"We're losing her."

"Nothing more could be done!"

"What the hell is that thing?"

Tina woke to the sunlight streaming through the open curtains. her body aching so badly, her mind a jumbled mess of memories. Nothing making sense to her ears. She croaked out. Her voice not being use in so long. She felt faint. _Must be the drugs!_ twitching her fingers to make sure they still worked. Croaking again, to gain the nurse's attention. Tina slitted her eyes open to glance around the room. The sun being too bright for her sensitive eyes. A trolley banged its way down the hallway. She could hear the whispering voices around her. The sound of the air conditioning working. The coolest of the sheets. Her body feeling empty, like something was missing now.

"Water?" Tina whispered through partly lips, she felt so perched of water. Even unable to make moisture in her mouth.

"Look who is awake?" The nurse beamed a smile at Tina. "How are you feeling?" Sliding the clipboard back into its pocket at the end of the bed.

"Like was hit by a truck!" Tina rolled her eye. the one that she could open at least.

"That would sound about right. I will be back in a moment with your water." The nurse smiled and left the room to inform the on-duty doctor that the strange patient was awake.

_**End Flashback**_

Tina stood transfixed as the memories overtook her. Her eyes off in a far distant part of her mind. Rick looked at his sister worriedly. _Hope she'll be alright going back to her home!_ He watched her a bit longer before waving his hand in front of her face. She stared not registering what was happening around her. Flickering her nose, she blinked slowly out of her trance.

"What was that all about?" Rick demanded from her.

"Just some memories from the emergency room. Talk of mum, made me realise how lucky I really was." She whispered softly to him. Rick moved forward to offer comfort to his sister. Knowing she had a long way to go in her recovery. He folded his arms around her, using soothing words.

"I don't want you up there by yourself!" Rick murmured against her hair.

"I'll be right up there. I need the fresh air more then them bloody doctors!" Running her hand over her right thigh. She still could not remember the accident fully. Just dribbles of it would come through at night, at her most vulnerable state. Where she had no defences against the scenes that played themselves over until she woke up screaming.

"I just don't want to go. It's my job to worry about you!" rick exclaimed at her.

"I know. I have a phone, so I am a call away." She smiled gently at his worried expression.

"Oh what the hell!" He gently pulled her into another embrace before letting go to hold her shoulders. Searching deep into her eyes. Noticing the pain and sadness that filled them. "Just be careful, please? That is all I ask!"

"You know me. I'm always careful." She glanced down at her watch. "Shit, I need to get going here. Say bye to dad for me." She beamed her smile at him.

"Not a problem." Offering his own small smile to her, waving her away as she moved to the car. "hey, one more thing..." He stated, "call me when you get there, hey?"

"Yeah, will do that!" Tina waved to her brother in farewell. Setting the course to her mountain home. The place where she found her love.

*******************************************************************************************************

Let me know what you think. So please review!

Have a good one! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for everyone that waited so patiently for this next installment. I would like to thank my two reviewers for their kind words. I was not expecting to get so many interested people with this story. Hopefully this will not take so long to write. The bolder writings will be indicating the dream sequences. There will be a few flashbacks throughout the story. So sit back and enjoy!

Yeah I know. Don't own the Aliens or Predators. Just this story.

_**BEWARE:**_ There is sexual contents and dark themes. You have been warned.

So drop me a line or two. In other words, Review. Thanks again for the reviews guys!

********************************************************************************************************************

**Memories Of Him**

Stars danced across the vast blackness that was known as space. The twinkling giving their light varies different colours. Whites, blues and reds intermixing, as Tina tipped her head to gaze at the star-studded sky. The moon hung low and heavy in the back ground, giving off very little of its light. The deep orangeness and red mixed to give the impression of a blood moon. Enfolding her into the darkness that danced around the atmosphere. Which suited her mood, just fine. The loneliness crawled itself deeper into her heart. A scent of burning wood hung in the air. The sweeter smell of the gums flowering, making her breathe that bit more deeper. Slowly feeling the tension slipping from her shoulders. The encompassed her. The slight nip to the night air, making her shiver while pulling her jacket around herself. The bush sounds in full life. The croaking of the frogs, that she knew inhabitant the dams in the property's boundaries. Laying her head back against the chair, tilting her head slightly. Feeling the night wash over her. Her eyes partly closing to savory the peacefulness.

The distant memories at bay for now, making herself relax further into the chair. A croaking in the distance bring the surge of hope to her weary heart with the sound of it. Her mind seemingly at peace with itself. But shadows still peered around the dark corners waiting for the perfect opportunity to release themselves in her most defenseless space. When she had what little willpower left, they surrounded her. Making her beg them to stop. Her body relaxing as she let her senses take the flight of fancy that her mind craved. Releasing the pent-up breathe, a sigh so filled with the weariness that was bone deep. Cracking an eye open to witness the first fingers of the coming dawn. She reached down to push herself back to her feet. Dragging her feet to what would be her night slumber, hearing the first callings for the morning. Laying across the bed, her mind debunked of anything but what her sleep-deprived body needed.

The swirling black abyss of sleep beckoning to her. The mattress melting beneath her body, cushioning it for the dreams to come. Pushing against her defenses, trying to find that little crack. Allowing the dams to burst upon her mind. Sorting through them until she came to one of the most happiness that she could hold. The images gracing her with the safety of them, letting a smile form upon her lips.

**Suddenly she licked her parched lips. A gentle moan raising out of her throat. The whispering of his fingertips as they ran down her sides to her thighs. The heady scent that was his alone. The swallowing breathing could be heard echoing in the room. Their bodies writhing with anticipation. The eager hands that flowed and ebbed like the tides. The soft scrapes of clothing going into different directions. The sheer joy of him touching every inch of her body. The feel of his muscular chest as she ran her hands up to his rounded shoulders. Ready to dig her fingernails into the flesh. Grasping as she felt him nudge her entrance. A strong indication of his desire for her. Her breathing hitching higher as she felt the first slide into her, before he fully thrusted into her. Hearing his growl and hiss all in the same breathe, as he buried himself to the hilt. Flaring a moan, as she shimmed her hips. The circular motions, making him hiss again. Feeling herself swirling upwards to the colours that lay just out of reach. His names shouted to the heavens as she climaxed before her rushing blood could hear his roar. Holding him close as she felt the jerk of his body. Another cry ripped from her open mouth. Twisting her upper body with the force of it. Feeling herself being gently wrapped in his arms with his rumbling in her ear. Luring into the sleep that they needed. Her safety net around her, she fell asleep with a smile gracing her pleasure.**

Tina twisted upwards from the impact of her dreams. The dream fading away as she woke up to the movements of her body. Hugging her pillow closer, as the hollowness settled back in. Her eyes fluttering open before closing again. A groan marring the silence of the room. Shaking her head to dispel the sleep that clouded her mind. Running her hands down her body, his scent still high in the air. Squeezing her thighs together to feel the wetness that lay between them. Swinging her legs down, she moved towards the shower. Her gaze flicking into the mirror. The scars that ran along her right eye caught her attention. Her mind throwing her back to that fateful day.

_**Flashback:**_

"Why can't I come?" Tina whined, feeling very put out with her lover.

"You just can not." He whispered into her ear as the rumbling started. Hoping to sooth her like it had some many times before.

"But last night, you said I could." latching onto him with all her might, "You promised, Jet!" Snuggling into him further. Loving the vibrations that he was producing.

"It is not what I say now!" Shaking his head, the hair dancing around his shoulders. "You must look after our young." cupping her face with his large hand. His fingernails tracing the curve around her right eye. Leaving faint blood trails behind. _So fragile!_ He thought as he shifted his weight around. "I will be back!" A pleading look entered his small eyes. "I will be!"

"When?" Tina questioned him. A bone deep sorrow already filling her.

"I do not know!" he replied realising his mistake on the utterance of the words.

"You mean never to return!" She yelled at him. Reaching up to snag his bottom mandibles, pulling him forcible down to her. Hearing the slightly issued hiss of his. "Fine. Go then. I don't need you." She snarled up at him. Making his hiss more audible now. The shock locking his body up.

"You do not mean that!" he whispered. Disbelief coursing through his veins.

Marching over to the door, she opened it with a tilted head. "I think I do. Now, out!" She flared at him. Her spine stiff with the rage that left her eyes flashing. As she watch him stalk over the floor towards her, her heart just braking that little bit more. Swinging around to her.

"You are mine, Tina!" he declared before heading towards the trees that surrounded her house. Snapping the door shut with a bang, she slide to the floor. Her head resting on her bent knees. Her shoulders shaking from the sobs that racked her body.

_**End Flashback**_

Sinking to the tiled floor, the sobs residing inside her. That memory still held the power to hurt her. Her pain welling up inside to force itself pass her lips. The tears flowing faster as she howled out her pain and despair. Her arms wrapped around her. Feeling like a failure that she could not keep that tiny bit of her lover. Wanting his arms around her, as she grieve for the lost life. Brushing her tears away, she got off the floor. Looking back at the mirror, her eyes red and swollen from all her crying. She snapped the shower on. The depression held her down. Seating herself on the bottom. Standing was too much for her body and the emotional turmoil that she was heading thorugh. Her safety net was gone. She had turned all her family away with a bright smile and cheery wave good bye. Eying her razor, an idea forming in her mind. No one needed her. It was so easy. Her tears mingling with the water. Seizing the razor, she slit her wrists. Laying down to allow her life drain away with every pumping beat of her heart. The numbness swirling in her body. The indifference to the pain that was consuming her whole. Her eyes slide shut, the pain disappearing with each second that ticked by. The memories long and distant. The roaring in her ears, dulling down as she slipped in the black void that was beckoning to her. A pleasant smile on her blue hued lips. Not noticing the shadows that danced on the fringes of realitly, or the hand that reached for her.

********************************************************************************************************************

So please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, another update for you all to enjoy. My muse had decided to leave me alone for a while. So let's hope it is here to stay for the duration of this story. It seemed I set myself a hard task for this chapter. So hopefully this will cheer everyone up again. I did not realise how dark the story was turning out. But it was meant to be that way.

**tain89:** Glad you like the chapter so much that you showed emotion to it. yeah, poor girl. I kinda of felt sorry for her myself.

**Nyelle18:** thanks for the kind review. happy to know that you have enjoyed all the chapters so far.

Yep, I know. Don't own the Predator but I do own this. So sit back and enjoy the ride.

Please read and review! I love to hear from readers. More reviews means quicker chapters.

*******************************************************************************************************

**MEMORIES OF HIM**

Time stood suspended as he watch the blood swirling around to disappear into the black void of the drain. His heart stopping at the spectacle. Making him whimper deep in his chest. The mantle of sorrow descended onto his shoulders. Closing his mind off to what the others were trying to instruct to him. The sadness building an intolerable wall around his breaking heart. His roar of helplessness, filling the silence of the room. Bounding around the walls before settling in his own ear drums. The copper scent hung high in the air. Bending low to gage her injuries. Searching his mind as to why she would do something that was so heart wrenching. Not having the will to live any more. Shaking his head at his own foolish questions that only she could answer. With every drop that seeped from her warm body slipping through his fingers. The world spinning on its axis, hastily gathering its pace. Turning his very essences on its head. His mind twirling out of control as he watch her blood slowly drain. His grieving so close to the surface. Making it want to lash at the nearest thing that was to him. Wanting to roar out his pain, sorrow and the sheer disbelief of it all.

Leaning down to snuggle her closer to him. Her breathing swallow at times. He stoke her wet hair back. Trailing his fingertips around her jaw line. He reached up to release his air lines connected to his mask. A soft hiss of air, the only disturbance in the sombre atmosphere. Another reaching forward to help with the task of removing it from his face. Breathing deeply, he clicked his thanks to the warrior. Not in his heart to disabuse him for his help at this point of time. Bending over her, taking in her sweet scent. The vanilla clinging to her hair. And a sweeter smell lay just under the superficial scent. Turning towards the others that had gathered around him. Hissing in his surprise that he should have picked it up that much sooner. Cursing his mask that could be a hindrance most of the time. Clearly growing excited in his new found hope. He stretch to his full towering height. His mind spinning in reverse with his news. _Need to move quickly!_ He thought as he strode out of the door just ducking in time as his memories surge to the fore of his brain.

_**Flashback:**_

Heading towards the doorway when Tina called back to him. Unable to hear her properly, he ignore her. His mind spinning with her taunting. She called it teasing. That is what friends do. Snorting at this thought. _Me...friends with that ooman!_ He almost belly laughed at the most stupid idea that he had ever heard. Prey were not friends. They were to be hunted or keep as pets. Which he would not mind her being. Her scent still tickled his delicate nasal cavity. She was coming into heat. He just could tell. So he cheated and did a body scan. After all, he was still male. Which would be okay if he was not. But he was and needed to get the hell out of here before he disgraced himself somehow. Her pheromones were starting to be expelled from her. He groaned at this prospect. Just his luck to be here. Lengthen his stride, his head made contact with the doorway. Roaring with his mandibles flaring, he made to demolish the wall. Tina ran forward to tug on the back of his loin cloth. Trying with all her might to stop the giggling that was threaten to burst forth. Clapping one hand over her mouth as he turned to find her in that position.

"What?" She giggled, trying to keep the smirk from forming on her upturned face. "The mighty warrior can't handle a doorway." The contained laughter busted forth with the look of what one could call thunder crossed his face. Evil gleamed in her eyes, as she forced her head back down. Her neck was getting tire being at that angle.

"What is wrong, ooman?" He snarled at her. "Not tall enough!" taunting back at her. He watched in fascination of the many changes that her face had did. Before her eyes snapped back up to him. Stepping back away from him. Her lips forming a thin white line in her red face. Her body temperature was sky rocketing. He needed to get out now before he splattered her body everywhere and then be called a badblood for hurting an unarmed woman. He gulped at this thought. He back-pedalled out the door, tripping over the threshold. Grumbling to himself. Would he never win with her. Shaking his head at this thought, he moved away. _Hormonal woman!_

_**End Flashback**_

He torn himself away from that particular memory. How things change over the passage of time. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. To move her any further would endanger their lives. Praying to the gods that he was right. Pulling his medikit from his hip, he prepare the blue gel like substance. Hearing it sizzle, he spooned a little with the spatula. Rumbling deep in his chest, he smear some onto her cuts. The blood would have to wait. Crooning into her ears as her back arched over the pain. Nothing left her mouth as her body shook under the intense pain of the searing gel. Stopping when the healing was done. He gazed at her worriedly over this. She had stopped bleeding. A gentle hand descended to his shoulder. He flicked his worried gaze to the owner.

"Let me have her." The voice soothed him. Arms held out for the transfer of her body. He glanced around the room. This place that held the special and painful memories. Gathering her up into his arms, he shook his head.

"No. Only I will carry her." His head turned downwards to look at her. She seem so peaceful and relaxed. Like she did not have a care in the world. He would give anything for her just to make a sound. Her so deathly silent, made him panic. Trudging through her house, his memories would not leave him alone about their last meeting. He was needed elsewhere but she could never understand that. He was happy with her. But some things, a male needed to do. Silently groaning at the mistakes he had made when dealing with his mate. _When did she become that to me?_ Almost dropping her at this question. Peering at her closely. A look of wonderment on his face. His mandibles lifting into a grin. A deep clattering sound echoing around the room. Whispers could be heard at his strange behaviour. Shrugging his shoulders, he moved towards the front door. Stepping out onto the front porch. His stance relaxed but alert. He carefully scanned the area.

Stepping off the top step and land with a dull thud on the ground. Walking off without breaking his stride. The idea was to move continuous as he held her firmly against his chest. His warmth keeping her body going. She had lost a fair amount of blood. Just enough to knock her around for a while. Searching for the cloaked ship that awaited for them, came into his view. Allowing him to breathe a sigh of relieve that he would be able to get her the proper medical attention now. Unease entered his heart as he spied his father standing at the opening. A stern look on his features. His bottom mandibles flaring out, hissing at him. He gulped what little moisture was in his mouth. Feeling like a young pup again.

"What is the meaning of this?" His father demanded from him. "Care to explain, Jet?" Holding his hand with his fingers spread out to ward off any further movement off. A sharp disapproving look in his eyes. The amber eyes flashing a warning for him to tread carefully.

"I..." He trailed off. How could he explain himself. Glancing down upon her, the need raw in his eyes for all to see. Gulping again, he murmured "She needs the help. Not me!" Keeping his head down. Least he should loose it. Shifting her weight around to hold her that much closer to him. Fear still a master of his spine. "Please!" he pleaded to his father. Who looked upon his son. His mandibles moving in thought.

"Yes." Shaking his head at his son. "Move quickly." He stepped aside to allow access to the warrior. Knowing he would never hear the end of it if his mate ever found out about this. Running his hands down his face. A groan leaving his throat. Just what he would not need this time. Turning on his heels to follow his son back into the ship. Walking the hallway down to the med room. A soft hiss the only thing that acknowledge his arrive. His son was bent over the woman. A purring sound been issued forth from his chest. He watched as the medic did their jobs. praying he was right in his decision to allow the female ooman on board. Sighing, he sunk down to continue watching over his only son and his mate. Only time would tell if she would recover, if she did.

*******************************************************************************************************

Well that is it for now! So be nice and review! Loved it or hate it! Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again. Here is the next installment. Thanks for all your patience. It tool a couple of days to get this up. I know Jet appears soft but I think you might be surprised. Well anyway, enough from me.

**tain89**: yeah, it's amazing what a male is like when he is in love. Even if they don't like to admit. I wouldn't release that breath yet about Tina.

**Nyelle18:** Just a little bit of back story. Just to show that he didn't always like her.

Thank you for your reviews, it keeps me going.

Yeah, I know about owning the Predators. But I do own this.

Please Read and REVIEW!

*******************************************************************************************************

**Memories Of Him.**

_Trapped in Tina's mind:_

Tina was floating in the atmosphere. Her mind swirling around. Her body weightless as she swam. Lazily kicking her legs. It was a perfect day for her. Nothing was wrong in her world. Her bones seem to melt into the water. Pulling all her cares and worries away from her. Spinning and twirling, she frolicked around the banks. The sun kissing her limbs as she drifted on her back. Her place of relaxation quiet. No sounds from the native wildlife could be heard. The wind slightly rippling the water surface. Leaves dancing down to the ground below. Signing in contentment, she opened her eyes. Watching the white fluffy clouds change shapes before moving again. The sky so blue, that her heart fluttered at its sight. Her place of tranquillity muted.

The breeze held a charge of cold wind that danced across her flesh, making her shiver. Goosebumps forming on her stomach. Making her switch over to her front. Lazily doing a breast stroke to get to the banks. Glancing up to the swaying trees as the force of the wind hit the crowns. Making the quiet disappear into the rustling of the leaves as they moved. Shivering slightly as she moved from the dirt bank over to her clothes. Thrown carelessly down to the ground before her. The water dripping down her body. The sun and warmth, her only towel.

Searching around, her billabong held such stillness that put her on high alert. The bush was never this quiet. No sounds but the whisperings of the wind that gently blew across the surface of the land. She stood silently. Her body locking up with the silent surroundings. No one ever came to her hide away. Thoughts drifted to and fro as she waited. The eerie calmness of the land unsettling her. She jumped when she heard the flapping of the birds as the bush life kicked in again. Breathing out the sigh that she had held in. Her heart rate picking up at the sudden noise. Making her hair fan out as she moved her head quickly in that direction. Seeing the kangaroo sipping at the water's edge. Life returning back to normal now.

Glancing up into the sky, her gaze seeking the dark heavy clouds that stood on the edge of braking. Gathering the rest of her of haphazardly thrown gear, bundling them up under her arm. She move silently to a place of rest. The caves that surrounded the gorges of this area were well hidden. The distant rumbling in the atmosphere. She moved quicker to get to safety. Knowing the dangers of flash flooding. She carefully picked her way around the rocks and boulders that littered the area. One wrong step and she could end up down a mine shaft. Constantly looking at the ground for partial hidden holes.

The air cooling further around her. The first splatter of the rains came. Landing randomly over her body. Her camping site coming into focus as she stepped around the trees. Shadows falling across the ground. Quickly glancing up to sky. Watching as lightening lit it up. Streaking and forking above her. The crackling of the thunder before rolling across the sky to be lost in the foothills of the mountains. The sky growing darker as the clouds rolled in. The highly charged atmosphere bounding around the trees, as she constantly moved forward. The rain starting to fall that bit more heavier. She started to trot, hoping she make to drier land. The water fairly pelting down.

She knew that hail would follow a storm like this. The atoms seemed so charged. Dancing around her. Spurring her on faster in her quest Her feet slapping against the ground. In rhythm with her heart. Dashing pass the trees to the cool haven that awaited her arrival. Slipping further into the rocky outcrop that littered the front. Spotting her entrance to the cave. Among the many that stood there. Mouths open and waiting to devour the unwary. Her speed slowing down, as she breathed in deeply to refresh her tired lungs. Her muscles feeling the pinch from the long run that she had done. Weighting her down with the extra steps that she took. The entrance seem so close but it was taking her forever to just reach it. Feeling like she was trapped in slow motion with no way to speed it up more. Her hair was plastered to her head. The water running down to drip into her eyes.

The air crackling more as the storm overhead passed by. The rain settling down to a light drizzle. The sun setting down as the dark was coming earlier. Very little could be seen as her surroundings darken more. Quickly leaving her in the blackness of the night, with only the lightening as her light. The rustling settling, as the wind die down. Leaving behind the eerier silence again. The croaking in the distance, calling for more rain. Dirt being kicked up onto her calf's as she moved forward in the soggy ground. Shifting with every step she took. Foot prints marking her trek through the bush. Annoyed that her cave was still no where near close enough.

The storm blowing itself out. But frustration still reigned most in her mind. The beckoning darkness becoming her master. Shivers running along her body. The chill settling into her bones. Her teeth clattering as the night cooled her heated skin. Wishing for her jacket to keep the extra cold from her skin. Wrapping her arms around herself to keep what little warmth that she could. Fear of the unknown gripping her mind. Making it twirl with the dancing shadows that keep her company. Her blood rushing pass her ears. She feel light. Pitching forward, her arms flaying outwards. Groaning as she fell onto the rocky ground below. Her knees feeling raw. Her palms scratch from the sharp stones that they rested on. Her face contorting with her pain. Her back arching as it overtook her. Spreading through her nerves. Making her feel alive with the sensations.

_In the med room:_

Jet cursed the poor seating that ran along the wall. His butt was staring to feel numb from the long hours that he sat there. His feet, like they had been set in concrete. He swore he had no feeling in his legs. His brow wrinkled as he watch Tina twitch in her medicine induced sleep. A painful cry leaving her lips as he watch her body arch upwards to the ceiling. Deep sense of helplessness filling him, yet again. There was nothing that he could do. Standing to relieve what aggravation that had his legs asleep. Alternating between growling and purring as he hobbled over. Feeling slowly returning to his dead body parts. Making them tingle from it.

Reaching her side, he brush her hair away. Fanning it out to frame her face as it contorted with the pain of her body healing. Not much could be done. She had lost a lot of blood. Her body needed the extra sleep more then he wanted the answers to his questions. Her life was in his god's hands. He prayed that she would pull through on this. But she had seem so fragile. Unease welling up. Something was wrong. He should not be feeling this way. A warrior never showed emotions. They were weakness that he could ill afford. His mandibles tapping themselves in thought.

His eyes flickering up at the hissing of the door. His father was framed through it. His hand held up. A sign of peace. Jet nodded his head in understanding. It was a most unusual situation in a way. Not being able to make sense of it. At least the disapproving look had left his eyes. His fingers trailing along her jaw line. Her face at peace for once. His head moved when he felt the hand on his shoulder. A reassuring squeeze was the only indication that his father could understand. His mandibles casting downwards with the doubts that were running through his mind. Standing up straighter, he moved away. He knew that he should get some sleep. But his mind would not settle enough for his body to take its needed rest.

"Get some rest. I will watch over her" his father gently started to shove him towards the door. Jet dug his heels in. Not wanting to be too far away from her. Glancing over his shoulder, as his father shoved him forcible through the door. Making him hitting the wall with the momentum. His bottom mandibles flaring as his hair swung around his shoulders with the sheer force of his body turning. A growl raising in his chest. Watching his father point a finger towards his sleeping quarters. "Move before I, myself, put you to sleep." His father barked at him.

His back arched out with his arms stretch out. A roar bursting forth from his chest. Bending his knees, getting ready to charge his father. "I am not a pup any more." He hissed out.

"So be it." His father issued back. Looking forward to taking his son down a few notches. His body tensing for the coming battle.

*******************************************************************************************************

Oh no!

Review! Love it or hate it. Let me know.

Have a good one! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Yay. Another installment for your viewing pleasure. It took me awhile to get to it, I know. In between writing other stories. Playing the station and my computer games. It's so hard to find the time. Nah, just kidding really. I had also a sight case of writer's block. I find I'm no good at writing fight scenes, so I had to work extra hard to come up with something. Well at least something plausible. And I also have started to Beta for someone. So it seems I'm a bit more busy now. So enough from me. On to the story!

**tain89:** Thanks for the encouraging words. Hope I don't disappoint you on this chapter.

**Nyelle18:** I will keep you guessing. Just don't expect her to wake up so soon. I'm evil like that!

I don't own Predators. But I own this story. I apologise to any reader that think I may have stolen any ideas from their stories. It is totally unintentional. That is why it took so long to update. I don't like stepping on toes.

Please Read and Review! Flame me if you must! Either way I don't care. No hang a sec, I must care!

********************************************************************************************************************

**Memories Of Him**

Kane cracked his neck, while rolling his shoulders. Working the kinks out of his muscles. Bracing his feet apart, he waited patiently for Jet to make the first move. His steady eyes gauging the tiredness levels of his son. His was looking forward to this. He wanted to know what his son was made of. And he also got a work out. The need of the hunt dying down a little bit, but the lust still flowed through his veins. Bending his fingers, sickening crack sounds echoed over the walls.

Jet almost caught him unawares as he suddenly surged forward, catching Kane around the waist. The jarring of the wall when it made contact with them. A growl being emitted as Kane raised his elbow to bring it down in the center of Jet's back. A snarl leaving his mouth as Jet brought his head up to knock his father under the chin. A grunt leaving his open mandibles as he felt fists connect with his sides. Pain ripping through his body. His mind crushing the pain down and concentrated on where the punches were being landed. His body trembling with the exertion of the fight. He very much wanted to end rather quickly.

Kane would have to tread carefully if he did not want his head mounted by his life mate. She was gloriously in her anger but also very deadly. That is what he like about her so much. Beside the fact that she gave him strong pups. Even if they were stubborn as hell. Laying an uppercut to Jet's chin. His mandible lifting up into a smirk. Yes, he would have be very careful. His thoughts were distracting as Jet shoved his father away. His felt very sore from that last attack. He swore his jaw was almost broken from that. Kane emitting a bark at his son. Before he charge him. Lifting him at the middle before depositing him on his back. A grunt leaving Jet's mouth as he felt the metal gaze his back.

He laid heavily on his back. Drawing deep breaths into his lungs. Watching as the foot raise up and back. _Here we go!_ Jet thought as he rolled out of the stomp. He was tiring easily. The stress and stain taking their toll on his body. His eyes flickering as his sleep deprived body decided it was time for that nap after all. Kane stood over him with his hands on his hips.

"Are you done now, Jet?" Kane hissed at him. Jet groaned. Using his hands to push himself up from the floor. "Or do I need to knock you out?"

"We are done!" Jet murmured. Feeling like he had fail at something. Despair flooded his heart. "I'll go!" As he stood up with the help of his father. Wrapping his hands around his ribs. Feeling them grate together. _Yep, a few broken ribs to content with as well. _He thought as he slowly treaded towards his room. His head lowered down, his shoulders slumped from the energy that was draining out of his body. His bed beckoning to him. Not that he wanted it, of course. He wanted to be with Tina. Snorting at his own thoughts.

His door opened as he approached it. Barely hearing the whoosh of it closing as he eyed his bed. The covers looking soft. Almost inviting. Whispering to him. Almost asleep on his feet, he stalked over towards it. A hiss leaving his opened mandibles. There was a lump in the middle of his bed. Reaching up to rub at his eyes. He close them. Maybe it would make it go away. Cracking one eye open, it still was there. Having enough of this game. He ripped his covers off as he roared at the occupant of the bed.

A sleepy head shoot up of the roar that was echoing around the room, but was also reverberating in their ears. Turning her eyes onto the agitated hunter in front her. She ran her eyes over his body. Watching as she saw his muscles tremble. Opening her mandibles up, she hissed at him. Making his instinctual purring kick in. Something that they learn at an early stage of life.

"Jet." She purred at him, while she raised herself out of the bed.

"Diamina. You know you're not allowed here." He grunted.

"But why?" She slyly said to him. Calculations running in her mind. She allowed her mating musk to emit into the atmosphere. "I feel the need to have a pup." She trailed her talons over his chest. Bring them lower still. Jet reached down and caught her wrist.

"Well. I don't." he muttered. Fighting her presence, her very smell. He could feel himself lengthen. He had to tread carefully here. Feeling her other hand wander on his back. Running her mandibles over his face. Her scent stronger now, feeding itself into his nasal cavity.

"Jet, Jet." She clicked at him. Her foot lifting to kick him in the knee. A smirk on her face while she watched him buckle under the pressure. Shoving at his shoulders, forcing him to the ground. Straddling his hips, she ran her hands down. Her fingers making a circling motion near his loin clothe. She found one of his soft spots. A deep rumbling emitting from his chest. His eyes rolling up into the back of his head. His hips thrusting upwards.

Her daft hands untied his strings. Allowing nothing but skin contact. She breathe in deeply, taking in his scent. His body was pumping out his pheromones. She liked that. Rumbling her pleasure, she lowered herself down to sheath him inside her. Hissing as she did so. Peering down at him, she watched as his growled before flipping her over. Sliding that bit more forward. His claws digging into her hips.

Opening her mandibles to show her sharp inner teeth, she raised herself up to bite his neck. Making him hiss with the sheer pleasure of it. Roaring as he felt her clamp around him, his hips pumped faster. Her keening sound, loud in his ears as she convulsed around him. Sending him over the edge with her. His roar piercing through the walls. Rolling off her, he flopped onto his back. His arm flung up over his eyes, breathing heavily.

"You'll see, Jet. We would be good together!" Diamina whispered as she snuggled into his side. Purring with pleasure. She would know shortly if he got her with pup. If not, she was not worried at all. She would get him one way or another.

********************************************************************************************************************

Love it or hate it. Let me know!

I know it was very short but I had to keep something back for the next chapter. hehehe. I'm so mean!

So have a good one! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. Sad to say this the last chapter for this little drama. I'm almost sad to see them go. But like all love stories they must end, or do they? It was a real pleasure watching them grow and develop into what they are now. This one is a personal favourite. Thank you for all the reviews that this has seen. Thanks to everyone that had it on alert or in their favourites. And the amount of visits that I received from everyone. You really made this an enjoyable experience with it. And also a very humbling one as well. So leave some reviews for this final chapter letting me know what you think. Flame me if you must.

My ever faithful reviewers:

**tai****n89:** Hopefully this will not disappoint you.

**Nyelle18:** A story can only go so far with the main character sleeping. But that doesn't mean that I do.

So for you two there is a special treat in here that I hope you both will enjoy. Thanks for the uplifting reviews, that gave me the energy to come back to it even when I didn't want too. Thanks a bunch.

For the last time, I don't own the Predators. But I do own mine and this story. Cheers everyone!

********************************************************************************************************************

**MEMORIES OF HIM**

**_K_**ane watched over the impossibly small female ooman. Thoughts running over themselves as his mandibles clicked in thought. _What would Star say about this one. Even if Jet was a blooded warrior. He was still a highly sort after male. Yes, he would breed great pups_. Smirking at this thought. If only everyone knew. His eyes flicked towards the screen that was attached to her. It seems she was healing really well. Almost time to take her from the medical induced sleep that she had to be put in. Her body needed the time to heal. Scars ran long her thigh and down her stomach. It was mostly a disturbing thing that someone so young had suffer so much. Growling at himself for getting so emotional.

Stepping back so to give the medic more space to work with. He stared off to the wall. A groan coming from the table. Kane moved back towards the table again. Her eye lids twitching as her eyes moved rapidly behind them. As if she was stuck back in her dream world. Kane purred at her. Hoping that would help with her restlessness. Her hand snaking out, reaching out for something. Or more importantly, someone. Her hand latching onto his forearm in silent pleading for him not to leave. He closed his eyes at this small display. Jet should be here, not him. He hoped she did not wake up anytime soon. Pain fluttered over her face as another groan left her throat.

**Fiddling with the stereo, she took her eyes from the road. She was traveling towards her family. Something about her father wanting to see her. She guessed he just missed her. What with her living so far away. Non communications was not really her thing. But she was nursing a broken heart from Jet leaving her. How was she meant to live without him by her side. She gave her belly a rub with all her thoughts centered on its father. She had always dreamed of having children. But with an alien life form had seemed so impossible. Almost unbelievable at times. She truly regretted her harsh words that she had spoken that day. She would have to live with that decision, mumbling under her breath to her unborn child. She should not really be driving. She did not have the best night vision as she watched the wipers make another sweeping pass her vision.**

**The radio crackled to life with an old country song. She just barely heard as her eyes darted along the side of the road. Searching for the body shapes that could line the side, ****just out of headlight view. It had been very dry this year. And so very hot. It drove the mobs up to the greener grass of the run offs with what little rain had been. The mountain treacherous in dry weather. Throw in wet weather and it was an accident waiting to happen. It was a lonely road with very little traffic. She had not passed a road train in about twenty clicks. But that was nothing usual about that. She entered into dangerous territory.**

**Backing her foot off the accelerator as she spied moving forms up ahead of her. She touch the brake pedal of her little hatchback. Cursing herself for not getting a bigger car. Without warning she stared in horror as she watch a kangaroo bounced across the road. Fear gripped her as she swerved to miss it. Noticing ahead that a mob of them had congregated in the middle of road. She turned her wheel left, hitting a puddle that laid hidden on the side of the road. Her front wheels aquaplaned over the edge, forcing her body to the right. Her heart accelerated as she saw nothing in the darkness as trees loomed wide and tall in front of her windscreen. Her body thrown around as she tried to control the spin of her car. The trees keep coming closer, her fear rocketed as she knew that she was going to hit them. Her car digging into the dirt. Her world turned upside down as she felt herself roll. Landing on the roof, as she screamed her terror out.**

The terrified scream left her throat raw, she blinked away the last of the remembrance of the nightmare. She felt so tired and weak. Her gaze unfocused as she glanced around the room she was in. This room did not have the white walls that she was expecting but a dull alloy polish to them. The light was softer on the eyes. She yawned, feeling the warm flesh under her hand. Quickly glancing up to the owner. Her mouth dropped opened. She could have swore she was dead. Shock filled her system as she watched the owner's mandibles gape a little. Fear danced along her spine. The mere residue from the dream.

Her throat was parched as she opened her mouth to speak. Indicating with her free hand that she wanted a drink.

Kane cocked his head to the side at her request. Unbelieving that she wanted him to get her a drink. Purring at this thought. Almost trilling at what Star would say if she had been here. This little ooman was a real laugh. As turned towards the door. Nodding to her, she laid back down. Her bones felt so weary. As if she did not sleep that well. She wanted to know who this new person was. _Was he a relation to Jet?_ She thought as tears started to streak across her cheeks. Just the mention of his name reduce her to tears. Sobs racking her thin frame. Making her head turn when she heard a deep purring sound. A hand laid gently across her cheeks as a black talon wiped the tears away as they formed.

Kane snorted to himself as he went in search for his wayward son. Stomping down the hallway as the young bloods and blooded moved out of his way. Not wanting to get into any fights with him. Anger coursed through his veins when he spotted the door that he wanted. Not stopping he marched into the room. His nasal cavity trying to block out the reeking smell of sex that lingered in the room. Glancing towards the bed and found it unmade. The blankets sitting a few feet away. Stepping further into the room, he stared at his son. Barking as he lifted his foot. Kicking Jet in the ribs, making him growl out.

"She is awake!" Kane spat out. Jet sitting straight up. Pushing Diamina from his chest.

"When?" Hope flared in heart. Realising how his father found him.

"I see!" Was all Kane said as he exited the room. He knew that Diamina would try anything to get a pup. _But what was her plan._ Shaking his head as he knew that he would have to keep a close eye on the troublesome female.

Jet hunted for his loincloth as his thoughts swirled around his head. He was happy to finally have her with him again. _But on the other..._ he left it alone. He was after all male. He just hope that Tina never found out about it. Making his way over to the door, he threw over his shoulder. "Find your own way out!" With that said, her trotted down the hallways to the medic. Tina sat straight in bed, holding the cup to her lush lips. As she drank deeply from it, Jet could do nothing but stare at her. Feasting themselves over her pale skin. Stepping further into the room, he went straight to the table. Wrapping his arms around her, he ran his mandibles over her hair. Purring deeply in happiness to have her back in his arms again.

"Jet." She whispered as she ran her hands over his arms. Loving the feel of them around her. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. We'll have more yet!" With that he looked deeply into her eyes. Knowing for now the peace was between them. But for how long, he would not know.

********************************************************************************************************************

So should a sequeal be written or not?

Let me know. And to all the slack arses out there. Thumbs up for sticking to the story. Even if you didn't review me. Shame on you.

And yes, a kangaroo is a road hazard, along with the drop bears as well. They're sneaking little fellas.

Don't forget to check out the rest of my stories. I have a new one called Run With The Wild Winds.

So until next time. Have a good one! ;D


End file.
